


Features

by splinterfranxx



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Christmas Date, Dorks in Love, Drabbles, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Palaces, Royal Spoilers, Self-Indulgent, Yaldabaoth - Freeform, makoto being a badass, makoto is a lil too horny, more to come later - Freeform, ren likes makoto's butt a lil too much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25028101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splinterfranxx/pseuds/splinterfranxx
Summary: Is it possible to love every aspect of your partner?Ren and Makoto absolutely do.(Only rated M because the 2nd chapter involves some not so family friendly discussion about Makoto's butt)
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 21
Kudos: 94





	1. Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh welcome to my first P5 fic!! I really hope I did Shumako justice, they cuties
> 
> These are basically drabbles/snippets of scenes that have to do with a specific body part or characteristic because I think about these dorks a little too much
> 
> S/o to Shumako central, Banana loves you all!

Hands.

Queen’s fists careened through the air, downing the fourth Decarabia with another backflip and a gunshot. With all enemies downed, she led the team in a fierce All-Out-Attack, and, with a cry of her trademark “Fist of Justice!” the battle ended.

Joker stared in reverent awe as his girlfriend of less than a month yet again single handedly ended a battle. Okumura’s palace had been tough thus far, with the whole team starting to feel their rapidly growing fatigue. Queen, however, hadn’t let it bother her, able to fight on with her martial arts knowledge rather than nuclear blasts from Anat. Her physical prowess never ceased to impress him, no matter how often he saw it on the battlefield (along with that one time outside the Metaverse, when she let that bastard Tsukasa know exactly who he was up against). 

He was shaken out of his Queen-filled stupor with a call of “Joker, let’s press on,” from Queen herself, and shot her as adoring of a smile he could muster as he passed. Joker wasn’t sure what else they would have to face in the palace, but he knew Queen would always have his back.

_

As Queen cast Freila, Anat sent a large blast of nuclear energy at the Kushinada. While it downed the shadow, Queen could tell that it hadn’t done all that much damage, meaning a second Freila this turn wouldn’t be able to finish it off.

“Queen, let me finish it off!” came the call from Joker, already switching masks to Mithras. 

Joker’s words snapping her out of her strategizing, Queen answered her boyfriend with an “I’m counting on you!” moving to pass the baton and strengthen Joker’s coming nuclear attack.

As their hands met, Queen could almost feel the power radiating off Joker. What she definitely could feel, however, was the slight curling of Joker’s gloved fingers as he ever so slightly held her hand. It lasted maybe a second, but the presence of the whole team and the accompanying Joker smirk on his face managed to elicit a blush on her masked face.

When the team found the next safe room in the casino, she let him have it for that one.

_

‘His hands are soft,’ Makoto thinks, as Ren gently places his hand atop hers, providing a momentary relief in the unrelenting chill of December weather. It had been a day of numerous challenges for the pair - certainly the most eventful Christmas Eve Makoto could recall - and she was glad to finally be able to relax. 

Slightly musing the fact that the same hand that had clutched a revolver and shot a god in the face just a few hours prior (with the help of a demon lord, of course) was softly clutching hers, Makoto led her boyfriend to a line of restaurants she hoped would have room for the pair.

Unfortunately, her plan for the perfect Christmas Eve (which she had hoped to plan better, her preliminary research and attempt to get reservations cut short by the literal end of the world) would not come to fruition, and she not so subtly hid her disappointment from her boyfriend. It was their first Christmas Eve as a couple, her first ever with a boyfriend, and, most importantly, Makoto wanted to make her boyfriend happy.

“At least we can try and get a cake here, but...even this place is so crowded.” Makoto offered, attempting to salvage the evening.

“I’m fine if I’m with you.” Ren countered, a smile gracing his features.

Makoto didn’t even attempt to hide her fierce blush as she expressed her similar sentiments.

_

Ren sat still, trapped by the loving yet teasing gaze of his girlfriend, and felt the heat rise in his cheeks as she let out a small, very cute chuckle. The pair had arrived at Leblanc after procuring quite possibly the last available Christmas cake in Japan (a stroke of good luck, no doubt Yaldabaoth rewarding them from beyond the grave) and Makoto had gifted him a very nice wristwatch along with a very cheesy yet very Makoto line.

‘Lose track of time together? That’s adorable.’ Ren thought, still transfixed by the ruby irises of his girlfriend.

With his prior flush almost gone after ruminating on the adorableness that was Makoto Nijima, it came roaring back as a calloused, yet loving, finger brushed his nose.

The sound of a wet pop echoed throughout the attic.

Makoto Nijima, younger sister of Prosecutor Sae Nijima, Student Council President of Shujin Academy, and strategist Queen of the Phantom Thieves, had brushed cream off his nose and into her mouth without a care in the world.

And Ren Amamiya, notable for not only his criminal record, but also his ability to generally roll with the punches (and his debonair level charm, he might add) felt his facade crumble as he dissolved into a blushing mess.

“You had some cream on your nose. How did that even get there?” Makoto asked, innocently.

Ren knew this woman would be the death of him, but, hell, if he wasn’t going to enjoy every moment.


	2. Butt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May or may not have been inspired by a tweet.
> 
> Also may or may not be my outlet to share my thoughts about Makoto's butt.
> 
> Definitely has MAJOR ROYAL SPOILERS.
> 
> Also definitely made me change the rating to M, whoops.
> 
> As always, s/o to Shumako Central for being the best place and people on the internet.

Butt.

If Ren Amamiya were to be asked what his favorite feature of Makoto’s was, he’d always respond with either “her smile, her eyes, or her fiery personality.”

But deep in the recesses of his mind, in a place he only visited during the most carnal of times, he held almost reverent appreciation for another, much less wholesome feature - Makoto’s ass.

He’d certainly appreciated it when she had first joined the thieves, her Phantom Thief apparel leaving almost nothing to the imagination. But, back then, he had appreciated it as you appreciate the clouds in the sky, or the sun’s warmth - a fact of life. The sky was blue, and Makoto had a nice butt.

But now, after being in a committed relationship with Makoto for a while? It was a whole different story. His formerly short, fleeting glances lingered, carefully scrutinizing her, in his opinion, perfect posterior. And, with his phantom thief-level stealth thrown out the window in favor of indulging his hormones, Makoto was all too aware of what he was up to.

Ren’s other head thought she was just the right amount of aware, however.

A long stretch, bending down to touch her toes, right after defeating a shadow. A slight sway when she ran ahead of him in the palace, scouting out platforms they would have to traverse. Almost pressing it against him, unabashedly, when they chose the same corner to hide in. During their time in the Metaverse, Ren could count multiple times he thought he might pass out and die from the sight (or feel).

Somehow, however, once the thieves had finally expunged the Metaverse for good, Makoto had gotten even bolder.

_

Makoto Nijima, was, generally, shy about her relationship with Ren Amamiya. Simply feeling his hand in hers, hearing his almost unfairly charming responses to everything she said, or just being affectionate with him in public rendered her red in the face.

Being Queen, however, allowed her to push past her embarrassment, even managing to fluster Ren when his guard dropped. And oh how she loved to see the normally collected leader of the Phantom Thieves falter.

Lucky for her, there were no better times that Joker dropped his guard than when he was checking out her butt. She was aware of it, of course, as he no longer even attempted to be subtle, and, frankly, she liked how much this specific part of her could render him absolutely speechless.

Earlier on in their relationship, she wasn’t sure how to respond to her boyfriend’s gaze. It wasn’t quite lecherous, and it certainly wasn’t constant - the few times she caught him looking, his gray orbs reflected love much more than lust. He looked as if he was admiring her beauty much more than sexually fantasizing about her rear. 

But Makoto still saw the lust contained in Ren’s looks, and, one time in the middle of Shido’s palace, after he shielded her from a Forneus’ Psiodyne, Makoto decided to indulge him just a bit. A small gesture, she thought, stretching her legs in a manner that accentuated her butt, looking back with an appreciative smile.

What she did not plan on was seeing her boyfriend, completely red, with his jaw almost on the floor. 

She knew toying with him in this way was going to be fruitful indeed.

_

It had been Valentine’s Day when the pair decided to advance their relationship.

It was a celebration of everything that had transpired the past year - their changing of multiple evildoers’ hearts, their takedown of Shido, their freedom from Maruki’s reality, and, most importantly, Ren’s charges being dropped and his release from prison.

Makoto had missed him dearly, even though he had only technically been in jail for 10 days (his activity from Christmas to February 3rd had been undone, but he still managed to live those days free), and was ecstatic to hear that the combination of Sae and all the people she had rallied behind him managed to get him released. 

Then, during their evening at Leblanc, Ren had just been so unabashedly himself that Makoto could almost feel herself fall for him all over again. From his eager acceptance of her store-bought chocolate (which she swore would be hand-made next Valentine’s Day) to his promises that, yes, he would lean on her just as she leaned on him, and, yes, their relationship would stay strong even if they were on opposite sides of the country.

Shared words turned into shared kisses, and shared kisses turned into a mutual migration to his upstairs bedroom. Makoto, both happy to have him back yet knowing that he would be leaving again in a month’s time, wanted to make a very special memory with her boyfriend before life took them away from each other.  
The mood was romantic, the stage was set. Everything seemed perfect.

Until the quite literal love of her life almost passed out upon seeing her butt for the very first time.

_

Bonus:

“I release upon you the deadly sin of Lust. You have no means of escape, humans. The insanity of mankind shall bring forth the demise…” Yaldabaoth spoke, taunting the thieves.

“It grew an arm? And it has a gun?” Mona observed, shocked.

“DISTORTED LUST!” Yaldabaoth fired a shot from the gun, striking Queen. While it didn’t hurt very much, Makoto felt a weird sensation boil up from within.

“What is this attack? One of mankind’s...deadly sins? Don’t let your guard down until we know what it does!” Mona announced, unsure of what exactly the god had done to Queen.

Her teammates continued their assault, Skull charging up for a powerful physical attack the next turn, Fox using a spray Joker had bought at a used clothes store in Kichijoji, which debilitated the god, and Joker unleashing a powerful Hassou Tobi from his Persona, Yoshitsune.

Fox suddenly took a powerful hit, and was left on critically low health.

“Queen, Fox needs healing! Can you Diarahan him?” came the call from Joker.

“Yes, I-” Queen suddenly stopped short, her eyes glazing over as she staggered.

_

Queen opened her eyes, taking in her new surroundings. The first thing she noticed was a faint pink glow that outlined everything in the room. The second was the absolutely massive bed across the room from where she stood. The third was her absence of her thief attire, with her clad in only a blue bathrobe. The fourth was the faint sound of a shower running from behind a closed door, probably a bathroom. The fifth, and final, was absolutely the most shocking. Surrounding the room were statues. Statues of Joker. Statues of Joker naked. 

Queen’s face flushed a furious crimson and her hands clamped over her mouth as she gazed upon the form of her boyfriend in a manner she never had before. Absolutely nothing was obscured from view, from the front...to the rear. Queen could feel her rapidly accelerating heartbeat.  
Suddenly, the bathroom door opened, and, emerging from a cloud of steam, was Joker. His messy raven hair was still wet, and he ran his hand through his hair and gave her a look that convinced Queen her boyfriend might be the god of sex himself. 

Clad in a red bathrobe, Joker approached her, shooting her his signature smirk. The rational part of Queen’s brain and the horny parts of Queen’s brain were currently locked in a heated battle.

“Hey you.” Joker uttered, absolutely shimmering.

The horny part screamed louder. Queen woke up.

_

“Hey, Queen, snap out of it!” Joker called, smacking her out of her lustful stupor with his Harisen Recovery. 

“Huh?” Queen answered.

“Are you alright now? Can you give us some healing? Oracle said you might have a status effect.” Joker recapped.

“On it.” Queen replied.

Whatever had just occurred could wait. The thieves had a long battle ahead.


	3. Arms

Arms.

In Makoto Nijima’s opinion, it had been an absolutely perfect 24 hours. The previous night, the   
Phantom Thieves had completed their final heist and stolen Masayoshi Shido’s heart. When she   
had woken up that morning, Sae had surprised her with breakfast before school - something   
she hadn’t done since their father’s passing - and she finally had gotten to have a normal   
conversation with her sister, free of all the tension and drama of the past few months. 

At school, Ren decided to eat lunch in the student council room while she attempted to plan the   
next school event, his presence and conversation being comforting and her reminder to eat (she   
had gotten too engrossed in her presidential duties and forgotten to eat multiple times when   
doing these lunchtime planning sessions). And, before he headed back to class, Ren had   
surprised her with date plans for the evening, sealing them with an absolutely searing kiss that   
had made her wish she could just drag him by the collar back into the council room and lock the   
door behind her. 

‘C’mon Makoto, we have the power to excuse Ren from classes for the rest of the day~’ the   
horny part of her brain had tempted. 

‘We can’t encourage any student to skip class!’ the rational part fired back. ‘Plus, we can only   
really abuse our power in this manner once without raising suspicion. We should wait for a more   
opportune time.’ 

‘Fine. At least he’s taking us out tonight. What a gentleman~’ the horny part cooed. 

‘That he is.’ her brain finally in agreement. 

Needless to say, the date had been fantastic. Ren had taken her to a new yakuza film that had   
just been released called The Dragon of Kelmechi, knowing the excitement the preview had   
elicited in her on their previous movie date. The showing had been in Kichijoji, so Ren took her   
to a nearby café for dinner. It was nothing flashy, but a very quaint way to end the evening. 

Or so the rational part of her brain had thought. The horny part insisted on returning to Leblanc   
with him, hoping to get in some good cuddling before the last train left and Makoto had to return   
to her and Sae’s shared apartment. Ren had readily agreed, also wanting some cuddles from   
his girlfriend before they had to part. And cuddle they did, Ren’s strong arms wrapped around   
Makoto as she laid on his chest with her arms around him and cheek pressed against where   
she could hear his heartbeat. 

It seemed nothing could ruin this perfect day. 

Until she saw it. 

From the corner of her contentedly closing eyes, Makoto saw the sky outside the window of   
Leblanc’s attic flash a brilliant yellow. Her whole body tensed as she braced for the inevitable   
next step. 

BOOM. 

A brilliant clap of thunder echoed across the sky as Makoto’s eyes clamped shut, burying   
herself into Ren’s chest until the moment passed. When her eyes opened again, she was met   
with darkness, Leblanc having lost power. 

Momentarily, she panicked, as the rain went drop-drop-drop-drop on the windowpane, the sky   
illuminated yet again, here it comes, the loud crash, a truck hitting her father in the dead of   
night, the funeral, useless to Sae, Makoto Nijima is useless to Sae Nijima, she’s nothing but- 

A hand silently stroking her back silenced her racing thoughts. 

Ren Amamiya softly grabbed Makoto Nijima and pulled her even closer to his chest. Makoto,   
grasping and gasping after her panic attack, practically wrapped herself around him, arms and   
legs squeezing him tightly and face buried in his chest. His hands found her hair as he leaned   
back onto his pillow, pulled his blanket to cover them both, and stroked her brown locks. 

“Shhh…,” he cooed. “Everything’s alright. Deep breaths. With me, alright Makoto?   
Ready...In...Out...In...Out…Focus on my heartbeat. I’m right here Makoto. I won’t leave you.” 

Makoto clung to him, sufficiently calmed down but not ready to release him. She looked up from   
his chest, tears threatening to spill down her face. 

“Ren, could I possibly...stay tonight?” she asked weakly. 

Ren smiled, and wiped a tear away. She leaned into his touch. “Of course, Mako. Stay as long   
as you need.” 

As the storm of emotions within Makoto subsided, and sleep overtook her, her brain was in   
agreement. 

‘I feel so safe in his arms.’ 

_ 

November 21st had been a day of triumph for the thieves. Backed into a corner by Akechi, a   
risky plan was needed in order to circumvent his aggressive advances. Risky meaning the very   
life of their leader hung in the balance, needing several crucial steps to go their way in order to   
ensure his safety. 

The sight of Ren Amamiya walking through the door, relatively unharmed, brought absolute   
jubilation to the team. An impromptu celebration had taken place, with Sojiro ensuring every   
thief (plus Sae) left with a plate of curry and cup of coffee/hot cocoa downed. Eventually, as the   
night went on, more and more of the team said their goodbyes and left. 

Haru, Futaba, Sojiro, and Sae were all that remained when Makoto and Ren shared a very   
passionate “welcome back” kiss, the former three all aware of the couple’s relationship. 

A loud “ahem” brought the pair back from their tryst. 

“Well, you never mentioned this during the interrogation.” Sae paused. “Makoto, does he make   
you happy?” 

Makoto responded eagerly. “Yes, he makes me very happy Sis.” 

Sae smirked. “I see no problem with it, in that case.” 

The pair shot a glance at each other, happy smiles on their faces from Sae’s acceptance of   
their relationship. The mention of the interrogation, however, intensified a gnawing, painful   
feeling inside Ren, one that he had felt since the moment he was arrested. He tried to bite it   
back, hiding it behind his outwardly beaming smile and cool demeanor. All seemed to buy his   
mask. 

Makoto saw the pain seeping through. 

Sojiro left with Futaba and locked Leblanc, almost the last of the team to leave. However, his   
girlfriend lingered. 

“Hey, Makoto? It’s almost midnight. Did Sae-san leave?” Ren asked, having missed the   
departure of the silver-haired prosecutor. 

“Yes, I asked her to go on ahead. If you don’t mind, I’d like to stay the night.” Makoto replied. 

“Of course.” Outwardly, he was alright with, even happy that he could have some alone time   
with his girlfriend. Inwardly, however, Ren frowned as he realized he would have to keep the   
facade up just a bit longer. 

Both silently changed into sleepwear (being one of Ren’s shirts plus stripping down to   
underwear), Makoto sitting on his bed after she finished. He joined her shortly after, a calm   
smile on his face. 

Makoto frowned as she took in his bandaged form, multiple bruises, and tired eyes. She gave   
him a soft kiss as she grabbed his hands. 

“Now, are you going to tell me what’s bothering you?” Makoto inquired. 

Ren froze. “What do you mean Makoto? I’m perfectly-” 

Makoto frowned. “When you first brought me up here, I told you I wanted to stand by you as an   
equal. You don’t have to keep the same mask up in front of me that you do with the rest of the   
team. I want you to confide in me, as I do you, because I care about you, Ren. So, please, tell   
me what’s wrong.” 

Ren looked into her eyes, red orbs reflecting nothing but love and understanding. 

And he broke. 

Tears streamed down the face of the leader of the Phantom Thieves as he cried into his   
girlfriend, no, his partner’s shoulder. Her arms wrapped around him, slightly panicked yet   
comforting. 

“Mako...I was...scared. Scared that I was going to die. I knew one wrong step and…” Ren   
paused as more tears escaped him, “...Akechi would kill me. If...if I hadn’t convinced your   
sister...if Akechi had figured us out...if-” 

“Hey, look at me. You’re here, aren’t you? That means everything went right. There’s no use   
dwelling on bad possibilities.” Makoto comforted. “But, I understand. Sometimes I wonder,   
‘What if we hadn’t stolen Kaneshiro’s heart in time? Where would I be? Where would Sis be?   
Would I-’” She stopped, burying the implications. “But it didn’t happen like that. We’re still here,   
and we’re still fighting.” She grabbed Ren a little tighter. 

Ren sniffed loudly, fighting back more tears. 

Makoto pulled back, to again examine her boyfriend’s brutalized state. Her heart broke as he   
bared his soul to her through his eyes, utterly broken by the events of the last 24 hours. 

“What did they do to you?” Makoto attempted to mask most of her fury with compassion (it   
wasn’t that she didn’t care, she absolutely did, but she was about 2 seconds away from   
marching back to the station herself and making whatever douchebag that did this to her Ren   
PAY). 

“After I was cuffed, they dragged me back through the access point. Then, at some point...I had   
a mugshot. When they finally put me in the interrogation room, I was high off something they   
injected me with, so it’s all a little hazy.” Makoto’s fury burned brighter. Ren continued, eyes   
downcast. “I remember one detective beating me up and trying to get me to sign a confession -   
he got me in the ribs pretty hard when I refused.” 

Makoto frowned, eyebrows furrowing as she took in the horrible treatment Ren had faced at the   
hands of the police. Instead of lashing out at them, however, she decided to soothe the boy in   
front of her, opting to kiss every bruise and bandage on his body than call Sae in a furious tizzy. 

While kissing his wounds, affirmations of “You’re safe here,” “You’re ok,” and, “I will never, ever   
hurt you,” echoed around the room. Ren’s previously suppressed tears began falling once   
again, and he wrapped his arms tightly around Makoto’s midsection. Makoto wrapped her arm   
around his head, bringing it to her shoulder as he cried. Her other hand found his hair, lightly   
stroking it. 

“Ren, please never feel like you have to hide your emotions from me. I know you try and stay   
strong for the team - I know you try and pretend that everything is fine, and that you’re the   
unbreakable Joker. But you never have to put on that mask around me-” Makoto broke,   
beginning to cry alongside him. 

Night became day, hours passed. 

Ren and Makoto remained entwined the whole time.


	4. Lips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Sorry for the hiatus, I've been hard at work on a project that's coming very soon :D
> 
> I've also been dealing with the circumstances around my move, and that has impacted my productivity. However, this is what I like to refer to as "turning the depressy into successy," so please enjoy the fruits of my labor <3

The Odaiba Seaside Park ferris wheel was a popular date spot amongst Shujin students - Makoto often heard talk of the romantic atmosphere and scenic views (and spacious yet secluded cabins, implying some more dubious undertakings). Usually, when Makoto heard said gossip in passing, she either wrote it off and continued her task or tabled it for later thought, and the Seaside Park date spot had definitely fallen into the former category.

“Before we head back, would you like to ride the ferris wheel?”

Those few words from her boyfriend made those memories come surging back.

After stealing Futaba’s heart, Ren had confessed his feelings to Makoto (mere minutes after she had punched her best friend in the face, what timing). Now, a wonderful month later, Ren had invited her to the amusement park she was currently standing in, face reddening.

“I...um...I-yes. I would very much like to go on that ferris wheel. With you. Alone.” Makoto sputtered.

“Mako, if you don’t want to, just say so. You wouldn’t hurt my feelings.” Ren reassured, smiling.

“N-no. I’d like to. I-if it’s ok with you.” Makoto somehow blushed harder, avoiding Ren’s eyes.

“Well, let’s get in line.” Ren smiled softly, grasping her hand as he led her to the end of the medium-length queue.

Meanwhile, Makoto’s brain was in full panic mode. ‘You have to know what this means!” screamed the horny half of her brain. ‘He wants to go on the FERRIS WHEEL with us!’

‘So what? This has been a great date already, he probably just wants to end it off well!’ The rational part replied.

‘But it’s the ferris wheel. You know, that super romantic date spot that all the Shujin girls just gush over? I- well- um…’ Her brain came to a skidding halt. The previously somewhat long line suddenly seemed very, very short.

While her brain was currently fighting a war amongst itself, the two halves of Makoto’s brain did agree on one fact - Makoto was rather inexperienced in relationships. Ren was her first boyfriend ever, and, while he reassured her during their times alone that she was his first too and he really didn’t know what he was doing, he always seemed so confident. She, on the other hand, she thought, was utterly hopeless in love - she had acted so dense in response to Ren’s obvious flirting before he asked her out. And, she hadn’t even had her first kiss.

‘WHAT IF HE WANTS TO KISS US?’ the horny part yelled.

‘Wait, you might be right!’ the rational part agreed.

Her brain descended into chaos again as realization dawned on her face and she flushed scarlet. But, before her nerves could get the best of her, she realized that it was their turn to board next, and the ride operator had already slowed down the ride to allow them on. 

Walking a pace behind Ren, Makoto could feel the accumulation of sweat on her palms - no doubt due to the implications of this ferris wheel ride. Her first kiss, something she had wondered about since she was little, was about to transform from the imagination of a five year old to the reality of an eighteen year old.

“Makoto?” Ren’s concerned voice broke her out of her panicked stupor. He grasped her hand, no doubt able to discern how nervous she was. “Are you alright? Do we need to leave?” The pair was a mere step away from boarding the secluded car.

The sound of her boyfriend’s voice grounding her, Makoto was able to relax. “No, I’m alright.” She managed a small smile, one that he returned. Still holding hands, the pair heard the tell-tale click of the lock on their car and the groan of the ferris wheel machinery.

Looking out the window, Makoto watched as the park receded from view. The hustle and bustle of the date’s earlier activities faded into a tranquil scene; the sun’s setting rays casting a golden glow upon Ren’s face as he gazed off in the distance, almost in a trance. Makoto didn’t miss how his hand seemed to tighten around hers, seemingly lost in thought. 

Makoto was most definitely lost in thought as she looked towards Ren - the yellow and purple hues highlighting her boyfriend’s soft eyes, sharp cheekbones, and very, very kissable lips.

_Wait, what?_

Makoto’s fierce blush made a triumphant return to her face, averting her eyes quickly and not subtly whatsoever. In fact, her rapid head jerk was egregious enough to break Ren’s trance, eyes widening in alarm. 

“Makoto? You’ve been acting kind of weird since I suggested we ride the ferris wheel. Seriously, are you feeling alright?” 

He looked positively gorgeous, the sun hitting him at a new, somehow more flattering angle. However, the sun also illuminated a previously hidden feature - a faint blush on his cheeks. 

“Oh! I was just...thinking. About things. You know. It’s quite, ah, beautiful up here, isn’t it?” Makoto stuttered. 

“Yeah, it is.” Ren replied, staring straight into her crimson eyes. 

She wasn’t sure when their lips met, or how long they had been meeting; she was too entranced by the feel, the taste, of him on her. His lips, slightly chapped, yet soft, were intoxicating. 

Each kiss seemed to last forever, yet forever was not long enough. 

Pulling apart from each other, Makoto’s shining eyes met Ren’s, and they both leaned in for another. 

The loud “AHEM” of the station attendant pulled them back to reality. 


End file.
